Two Nights Revisited Dabbles
by Sanctuarywilliam101
Summary: How Will would question himself at Ashley s lowest moments.
1. Ch 1 Wills Doubts

The first time Will knew

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

ooo-OOO-ooo

Will thought as he sat watching a sleeping Ashley in her bed in the SHU or the Prison as she camed to call it.

Will dreamed of the day he could take Ashley outside into the garden just so she could walk side by side with him.

His thought were of how the sunlight caused her golden head of hair to glow about her head in a soft golden halo about her head but he had saved Ashley but at her lowest times he would doubt himself. did he do the right thing for Ashley, or should he have let her go?

He had no answer only questions.


	2. Ch 2 Ashleys Nightmare

End of Nights Revisited Ch 2 Dabbles

Warnings: Post Eulogue

Spoilers : None

ooo-OOO-ooo

Ashley dreamed that she free to walk around the santuary, she looked up at the tower to see Will`s golden locks of hair waving in the wind but no matter how she tried she was unable to reach Will.

His faced looked so sad that all Ashely wanted to do was hug him and hold him till he smiled again.

'Noooo' She thought to herself as she slowly found herself falling away from Will and the safety of the sanctuary, Ashley sundeny woke up from the bad dream only to find that she was safely in Will`s arms.

ooo-OOO-ooo

More to come


	3. Ch 3 The Guitar

Two Night Revised Dabbles Ch 3

spoiler: Pre-Instinct

warning: none

ooo-OOO-ooo

Will was walking down a hallway after his recovery from being changed into a fighting machine by the Cabal.

He wasn`t paying where he was going when he heard the soft cords of a guitar then the soft voice singing along with it.

It was Ashley`s voice, he didn`t know Ashley played or sang so he moved silently froward looked into the open door to see Ashley resting the guitar in her lap and playing softly.

As Will leaned on the door frame and watch Ashley play and sing along softly he thought to himself. 'Ashley will always be a suprise to him.'

ooo-OOO-ooo

I got my insperation from a young lady on the city Bus I was riding, She was just sitting all by herself playing her guitar and softly singing.

That`s where this story came from.


	4. Ch 4 Worried

Two night Revisited Ch 4 Worried

Spoiler: Magnus POV

Warning:None

ooo - OOO - ooo

She got up and went down to the SHU viewing window to see Ashley and Will and worried.

Magnus knew their work was hard sometimes fatal but she worried as she saw how close Will and Ashley had become.

She knew she might be forced to ask Will to risk his life for them what then?

Would Ashley understand why she asked Will to risk his life, what if he didn`t come back. What then? Magnus could only worry.


	5. Ch 5 The Kiss Alsheys Pov

The Kiss Ashley`s Pov

Spoilers: None

Warnings: None

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Ashley slowly awoke from the drugs Dr. Zimmerman had injected her with. she looked around the cell and knew it was one of the EM shielded ones in the SHU.

All she could last remember was she was holding back the arm of one of the super abnormals to keep the female super abnormal from killing her mom. Last thing she felt was a block in the back and as her grip loosen on the other superabnormal a arm came down breaking her hold on the other super abnormal then she felt was a sting in the neck and a decending blackness.

The Cabal had tried to us Ashley and five other`s who they made like her to try and destory the santuary network.

ooo - OOO - ooo

The Cabal fled when they failied to destory the sanctuary network they feared the backlash from Druitt and Tesla for they hated the Cabal for the pain it caused had caused Dr Helen Magnus for that alone they knew they would pay.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As Ashley start too awake she heard the cell door open then close quickly, when she looked over the person had his back to her but she could tell from the hair color that it was Will. When Will came forward she was fighting the Cabal mind control telling Will to stay back because the closer he got the stronger it became She could hear other telling Will to get back to the door and let Henry in but Will just kept saying he had save Ashley. Why was Will risking him self for Her. Will then lugned and caught Ashley by the hair and gave her a kiss that started as just a simple kiss then it deepened as heat of the kiss just melted the Cabal mind control away. When they broke apart they knew their secret was now out in open as well.


	6. Ch 6 The Rose

Dabbles Ch 6 The Rose

This was a story that was keeping up last night until I rewrote it many times than it finally let me rest and go to sleep.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley walked into her room and looked at the bed then noticed the rose on the pillow of her bed with a note tyed to the stem of it.

Ashley was was wondering who would leave a rose on her pillow?

Their was a note with it so Ashley opened it and start to read what it said.

(Will) Ashley ever sense you and I brought back that abnormal alone in the van, and you asked me why someone would be worth 8.99 to buy a used rose and I had no real answer for you at time.

I only answer I have found is not if the preson recieving it thinks they are worthy of the preson giving it. but if the preson giving it hope`s that they are worthy of the preson who is going to recieve it.

love Always_ Dr William Zimmerman_


	7. Ch 7 My Mom

Ch 7 Dabbles My Mom (Magnus).

ooo - OOO - ooo

My Mother always tried to keep me safe.

When I became old enough she taught me and Henry my stepbother how to defend are selfs againest abnormals and capture them.

You see she protects the abnormals from the normal world.

We are the front line, the Sanctuary it is why we exist.

When we capture a cearture that is to dangoures for the normal prison system to hold we hold it in the SHU or deal with it.

My Mother doesn`t wish to do this but with some ceature`s they are to dangerous to do any thing but destory them.

I just wish the other people could see my Mother`s face when she has to make that call.

Then they would understand that the call`s my Mother make`s is for she thinks is the best no matter how much it hurts her.


	8. Ch 8 The Ball

End of Nights Dabbles 8 The Ball

Kate Freelander was dancing at the with Henry Foss.

They made such wonderful couple that Ashley couldn`t be anything but jelous.

'No one had asked her to dance tonight' she had so much hoped that William would ask her for a dance tonight. but her Mom was showing off William to all the people that he couldn`t be bothered with asking her for a dance.

So their she sat off in a conner away from everyone else.

She wasn`t paying attention to who was around her when she heard William ask her. "May I have this dance Ashley?"

"You may William." Ashley said as she got up.

As William and Ashley made their way to the dance floor and started to slow dance to the music they found next to Kate and Henry. Henry wispeared loud enough for Ashley to hear. "So William you findly asked Ashley to dance?"

"Shut up Henry." Ashley said as she saw Will blush.

Then Will got his hands on Ashley`s hips as both couples danced the night away.


	9. Ch 9 The Infirmary

Chapter 9 The Infirmary Dabbles

This is to all the Firemen,Pamedics,Nurse`s,and doctor`s out their. that when we take a spill and have to go to the hospital ER to get treatment this is for you.

They where bought in her protege and he was flatline But Magnus wasn`t giving up on him that easily. She sat on top of gurngy giving CPR to him as her daughter Ashley begged him to come back to her. William started to breath and got a heart beat back as they wheeled him into the infirmary.

In a few days later her protege was sitting up joking with here daughter, you would not have geussed a few day ago when they brought him in he was clinicaly dead but he was alive now that`s all that counted in the end.


	10. Ch 10 The Roof

The Roof

William like the view from the roof ever sense Maganus had shown it to him that first night here.

Like Magus when his mind was cluttered and and he just need a place to think the roof was the perfect place to unclutter it. he didn`t hear the door to the roof open and shut or the foot steps that came up behind him tell he felt Ashley`s hands on his shoulders.

"Hello big boy, Mom thought I might find you up hear." Ashley said with delight in her voice.

"Magnus know`s me to well." Will said.

"What`s up Will?" Ashley asked.

"I was just thinking about the Sanctuary, about us and what would happen if something happened to one or the other." Will said.

"We will march on holding the others together if we have to." Ashley said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

But something had happened now Will sat on the grass next to a Ashley Magnus`s head stone.

"Ashley it`s hard being the glue that hold Magnus together, but for you anything." Will said.


	11. Ch 11 The Walk

The walk

Will and Ashley went for a walk at night in the garden.

Their was a soft breeze that ruffled Will and Ashleys hair as they walked.

"Will what would life belike if we didn`t always have to keep the normal and the abnormal apart world all the time?" Ashley asked Will.

"You and I are go getters by nature so take away the action and this would ownly be boring to us." Will answerd back.

Ashley just leaned into Will. "I am glad it is not boring other wise I wonn`t have found or fallen for you Will." Ashley said.

With that she and Will didn`t say anything more they just walked in the garden Ashley leaning against Will.


	12. Ch 12 Kali

dabbles 12 Kali

Spoiler for those who have not read Kali.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Their where those who thought that Kali was just another abnormal to be used.

The sactuary didn`t believe that was true.

They sent Will and Kate to Inidia because they found a man dead with a mark of Kali on him.

Will found a hidden statue in a near by shine.

Will Kate and Ravi the Head of the India santcuary decised to take it back to the sanctaury for a more thought exam and the body would be released to the for a short time also.

When Ravi said he was going to look at the body Will said he was tried and would read Ravi`s report in the morning.

"I thought he was a Dr?" Ravi asked Kate.

"He is just not that kind of Doctor." Kate said back.

What neither Kate, Will, Or Ravi noticed was that a spider like abnormal had crawled into Will`s Will`s jacket sleave and will went to bed and brought his jackect with him the abnormal crawled into Will`s mouth and made it self home in Will. Kate was whered about Will the nexted day because he looked ill so Kate sented him back to the sanctuary only to see a lady in a blue dress montion to him that he should follow her and he did go right up to the one of the door of one of the few Kali follower`s left alive.

When the old lady and the young boy found Will fainted in front of her door she knew that Kali had choosen him to be her to voice.

She and the other Kali follower hid Will away so neither the sanctuary nor the others that hunted Kali for their own gain could find Will.

When Ashley heard about Will`s disapereance their was nothing any one could do to stop her from going over and helping with the search.

Ashley got to India shortly after har mom did.

"Ashley what are you doing here?" Magnus asked.

She started to answer but then collapsed at Magnus feet. Magnus then got a call from Kate that they had found Will in the warehouse they spoted the enegy signure from and where bring him in.

They already had Ashley in the infirmay when they rushed Will in.

Ashley dreamed of a Indinan lady dressed in blue with stricking features and Will kept dreaming of the same person.

Will kept calling out to Kali but Ashley only dreamed of her. Kali finely turned to her and said. "Protect Druga and if he proves that he is the true hearld than I will stop what the false hearld wanted me to do and heal Druga and you but only as long as you stay by his side."

Why Magnus was distracted by Wexford Will and Ashley escaped into the street`s of Mumbai.

With her Daughter and Will gone lost to them in the street`s of Mumbai she had no other chocie but to meet the threat head on.

ooo - OOO - ooo

The problem the false hearld did not know was as long as the true hearld was alive any action that he took would causea equal and oppsite reaction in the true hearld.

So when he had Kali start building island`s Will couldn`t help but feel it.

Ashley had kept him safe all this time. Now will was awake and calling for Kali to stop the end of days. Ashley was wakling behind him keeping him safe then he stoped he had been asking those around him how could he get Kali to stop then said out loud "I can dance."

That is what he started doing to music only he could here or see. When the Kali came forward because she had like Will`s dance Will came foward asked that she stop what she was doing and but before he got any more out wexford who had taken over the sanctuary network had fired on Big Berta.

Big Berta fealt the pain so she took out on her Durga. Ashley rushed up to Will and begged Kali to stop only after Kali left only then did Kate and Ravi help out.


	13. Ch 13 Kali 2

kali 2

Warning none.

Sorry it took me so long to get this story up. It got lost when I was cleaning up my file`s and I have just found it and finished it. So here you go hope you enjoy.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will had collasped and Ashley had try to get Kali to stop punishing her Durga for some thing he had no control over. Kate and Ravi`s didn`t interfear until it was clear to them that only Ashley was helping Will. they helped her get Will into a sanctuary van headed to the Mumbai sanctaury.

When Magnus called and she asked how Will Kate told her she would have to back to her on that. then she told the rest of the team the bad news that Wexford had fired on Big Bretha and and she had responded by starting tidelwave`s headed for each coast so they need to get the tidelwave warning horn`s sounding now Kate said she would take care of it then hung up she had the van pull over and let her out.

Ashley and Ravi got Will back to the sanctuary as the warnig horn`s started going off. How could Wexford indanger Will`s life like that Ashley thought. Wexford was alway`s power hungy but this was to much.

Next time Wexford was going to pay for the harm he had caused.

Ashley stayed by Will`s bed side and when he awoke he was still to week to contact Kali. Magnus had used her helicopter to block Wexford from having any shot at Kali and used her copter to try and get Kali to go back in the sea. Kali fought back thinking the helo was trying to hurt her when it was only trying to help her.

Wexford wanted to kill Kali but Magnus only wanted to save Kali but with Wexford in controll Magnus had to find a diffent way to save Kali. she was hoping that the only cult member of Kali could give here the clue to saving hundred`s if not thoandshand of live`s.

With the only hope was on Edward Forsite ship Magnus let herself be capture by Forsite`s people when her helo crashed in the water. when he was talking to her she out foxed the person who was holding a gun on her and took it from him and pointed it directly at Forsite and said. "you are going to get in contact with Big Bretha and get her to stop the wave`s."

"I`m sorry but I can`t do it." Forsite said.

"And why not?" Magnus said.

"This is why I cann`t." Forsite showed her the dead makai.

Magnus ask to see Kali`s cult member. so out of respect he let her see and talk to her. the Kali cult member was nice to Magnus but not to Forsite because he was the one who started all this.

"Is their another way to contact Kali?" Magnus asked the cult member.

"You wish to know if she can stop the wave` Kali anything is possible but only if a true host pleases her. If their is no Macri then the true host must dance the Rapati Sungu." The cult member said.

"We did and it worked for a short time but one of my own interfed and the contection was losted." Is their any other way Magnus asked.

"It is said a true host will see Kali one final time at the gates to the spirit realm." the cult member said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will Kate Ashley and Ravi rushed into Ravi`s office on the video screen was Magnus they gasp. "Magnus! Doc! Mom!" they said in order.

"Hello Will Kate and Ashley and Ravi. I have found another way that you Will will be able to contact Kali. Their is a belief amongst cult member`s that Kali Will appear one more time to the true host at the gates to the spirit realm. Will in order to talk to Kali you have to die." Magnus said.

"How sure of this are you Magnus?" Will asked.

"Not very with all religions its a leap of faith Will." Magnus said.

"Magnus you cann`t even be considering this? when do we take thing`s on blind faith." Kate said.

"Mom if Will goes then I will have failed in my job to protect him." Ashley said.

"Ravi I need to talk to Magnus alone." Will said.

When the room was cleared of everyone but Will and Magnus.

"Will you don`t have to do this." Magnus said.

"Why not if the Macri leaves the host then the host dies those are the rules. at least this way I can go out trying to save as many lives as I can." Will said.

"Yes but it`s totaly up to me as how far to take it Will no question`s." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley was knew Will was giving his life to save the live`s of so many others but she didn`t care about all those other`s right now only Will. so she went in to one of the guest bedroom and locked herself in.

Kate had to take Ashley`s place at the head of the table Will was laid out on so Ravi could use the paddles and shock Will into flat line so Will could try and contact Kali one last time and try and ask her to please stop the wave`s if she could.

Ashley felt the shock`s it took to put Will in flat line. at the same time Magnus was trying to keep Wexford from interfering but Wexford did and it forced the other superabnormal`s to interfer By saving Kali and Will`s Lives.


	14. Ch 14 Looking in on Ashley one night

Looking in on Ashley

Warning:Magnus goning in to say goodnight to Ashley when it happen to be Will`s turn to watch over Ashley still in the SHU.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus had just got on the elevator to go down and say goodnight to Ashley. she knew Ashley would be in a better mood tonight because it was Will`s turn to watch over her.

As she got off the evelator she started hear grunting and groaning sound`s and Ashley`s voice telling Will to be quite.

As Magnus got closser she heard Will say. "Don`t break the bed Ashley and It`s you not me making all the noise."

When Magnus went around the corner where Will was to be at the viewing window. their was no Will at the window watching over Ashley where was he she heard the voices of Will and Ashley crying out enjoyment down below her.

Magnus opened the door and marched in. "What is going on in here?" Magnus thundered.

Ashley just looked at her Mom and laughed.

"What?" Magnus said looking at Will for an answer.

"No comment." Will said.

Ashley finaly got enought control of her laughter to answer. "Will was showing me some of his favorite vampire movies."

Magnus just said. "Oh sorry."

"You thought it was something else and you where going to catch us in the act so you could hold it above are heads until you need it didn`t you?" Will crowed.

Magnus threw up her arm`s turned and stomped out she knew she was hoping for something embarrassing to hold above their head`s like Will said but she would never admit that to them.

More stories to come.


	15. Ch 15 Relaxing coffee

Resting

Warnings:None

ooo - OOO - ooo

One day Ashley tried to find out where Will was. she asked Henry he said. "He did n`t know where Will was."

She continued her search for Will. on the second floor she ran into the Big Guy and asked him if he knew where Will was he just said. "No." And went back to work.

Ashley then went down to her Moms office and asked if she knew where Will was. Magnus just said. "No I do not why Ashley?"

"Because I cannot find him anywhere around this place." Ashley sighed.

"It`s most likely that he`s at one of the coffee houses having a cup and a cinnamon roll." Magnus said.

Ashley went down to the garage got on her motorbike put on her helmet and started it up and went out of the sanctuary and went to check out every coffee house in the city.

Hour she finally found him sitting in one of the coffee houses by the college he use to school at. after parking and turning off the engine she put down the kick stand that went in and gave her order. when it was filled she took it and walked over to Will.

"Is this seat taken?" Ashley asked Will who was not paying much attention to who took the seat across from him.

Ashley sat across from Will and he still did n`t pay much attention to her until she made a grab for his coffee and tried to take a sip of it. then Will grabbed her wrist "That is my coffee if you want some get your own." Will said with out thinking.

"I would Will but their is a perfectly good cup going to waste right in front of me." Ashley said.

Will look at Ashley`s face and said. "Ashley?"

"The one and only Will. you are a hard person to find when you wish to be." Ashley said to Will.

"This was a old hang out of mine in my college days." Will said.

"I can see why being able to sit outside in the sunshine and the breezes this is heaven on earth or as close as you are going to get right now." Ashley said.

"Yes so lets relax while we can." Will said.


	16. Ch 16 The Strip Club

Dabbles The Strip Club

Warning : A little of Will`s past as to why Will is uneasy around groups of females.

Will & Ashley

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus called Will and Ashley into her office. after they both had entered and taken seat`s did Will really study Magnus for she seemed uneasy with what she had to say to them.

"We have received information that their is a red lister dressing as one of the dancer`s at a strip club down town as to which one we don`t know but we have been able to narrow it down to just a few clubs down town. we need a couple to go undercover so we can get a reading on each club and find the abnormal then take care of it when it leaves the club." Magnus said.

Will and Ashley got ready to go out that night Will in a suit so he could hide his gun on him, Ashley in a nice low cut dress with a open on the side with a cut half way up her thigh for free movement and it allowed her free axis to her gun that she wore in a thigh holster in a jam.

They meet in the garage all dressed to go out for their undercover op.

"Ready Ashley?" Will asked.

"Ready Will and may I say you clean up nicely." Ashley said.

"May I say the same goes for you Ashley." Will said as he got the keys for the sports car open the door for Ashley and helped her into her seat. Will went around the cars truck to the drivers door opened it and got in fastened his safety belt look over to make sure Ashley`s was fasten when he saw it was he started the car peeled out of the garage.

"I always wanted to do that." Will said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Later that night after Ashley and Will had cruised by the targeted strip club`s several times elemenating them one by one until their was only one emaining club.

"Magnus we have found the club. want us to go in and identify the which dancer it is?" Will asked.

"No Will stay their and wait for the capture team you got me you two." Magnus said.

"Yes Magnus." Will said.

"Yes Mom." Ashley said.

15 minutes later Magnus showed up with the capture team.

Will walk up to the van that held the capture team in it and said. "What now Magnus?"

"You got all dressed up for this, it`s time for you and Ashley to go inside don`t you think?" Magnus asked having a hard time holding back a smile at her protege`s dismay.

Will could only think 'why a male strip club could not have been any of the others.'

He went and got Ashley and they got in the back of the line. in no time they where in the club trying to locate the abnormal and keep track of it so the capture team could deal with it later.

After getting in they start asking simple questions and Will whatched the strippers trying to find out which was the abnormal Will also kept Ashley close to him. he knew how a mob of females could be. in his college days he was invited to a soroity party he did not know he was the only male invited to this party till he got their when he asked when are the other guys going to get their. a girl answered him back they are here and that is when the party had really gotten out of hand.

He escaped with just the shirt on his back and his glasses. the next day some jock`s from the football team came over to him and asked him how he like last night. he just got up and left. it turned out be a good thing for Will in the long run but then, all he could only see the hamilition of it all. he trasnfer to a university closer to home to finish out his schoolling.

They found a table away from the stage and the two just watched and drank only drank soda so they had glasses in front of them at all times. suddenly Will stiffen.

"What is it Will?" Ashley asked.

"Don`t you feel it." Will said.

"Feel what?"Ashley asked.

"The phomones in the air." Will said.

When Will got no answer from Ashley he looked in her eyes and the where glazed over as if she where in a trance. "Magnus can you her me?" Will asked.

"Yes Will I can hear you." Magnus said.

" Magnus send Henry in here for Ashley and do not send any females in here with him only him got me." Will said.

"Why not Will?" Magnus said.

"I am not sure but off the top of my head I would say this abnormal has mind control over females." Will said.

"And you Will?" Magnus asked.

"No problem I am still able to get the job done but have Henry standing by to take my place in case I can no longer handle it." Will said.

Henry came in to help Ashley out and to the van parked around the corner. one look and her mom said to just let her sleep it off. Will told he later that that he had identified the abnormal Will was able to watch the abnormal even when it`s shift was over and it went to change the he was able to inform the capture when the abnormal was on the way out. the capture team was able to capture him with no trouble get him in the van and Will looked so worn out that Magnus got the keys for the sport car from him and gave them to and told Henry to drive the sport car home. the Big Guy would drive the rest of them home in the van.

When Will got in next to Ashley she mumbled some thing in here sleep and then she moved her head and then she rested her head on Will`s shoulder and Will just rested his head on top of hers breathing in the smell that was Ashley he closed his eyes and went right to sleep.

Magnus just could not help herself but take out her camera/phone and snap some pictures of sense.

More later


	17. Ch 17 The Future

The Future

Warning: Hurt/Comfort

Will, and his daughter.

ooo - OOO - ooo

It had been ten years to the day that Magnus, Ashley, and The Big Guy had gone out into Old City Washington and vanished never to return.

In the days that followed Sanctuary team`s searched for them but they where no were to be found.

Then the other Heads Of Household made Dr. William Zimmerman. The New Head of the Sanctuary Network.

That was ten years ago, Ashley`s and his 15 yr daughter came into his office. She looked so much like her mother only the glasses and eye color where all she got from Will.

"Hey Baby doll what brings you down her today?"

"Cann`t a daughter spend some time with her old man."

She came around the desk only then did he pulled the desk chair back and make room for her to climb into his lap.

"You miss your mother and grandmother don`t you?"

"Yes. Why did they have to leave us all alone?"

"If we knew the answer to that question then we would not be alone would we."

They spent the rest of the day remembering their loved ones.

The end


End file.
